Wild Horses
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn for Janet Fraiser in an elevator at the SGC


The Dan and Jan Archive

[][1]

Wild Horses...  
By Lucy Maria Elmer (Sweetie)  
  


Email: sweetaspie@talk21.com  
Status: complete (1/1)  
Category: D&J obviously, Drama, Angst and ickle baby being delivered.  
Rating: PG-13  
Season/Sequel Info: Uh, have no idea.  
Spoilers: zip, nadda, dunno....  
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn for Dr Janet Fraiser in an elevator at the SGC.  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay this is to my mum and dad, my brothers and sister and the rest of my family and all my friends especially Ellie (puddin). It is also to Barb, Pat, Lissa and the guys who aren't even on this list but who are all great people (they're on the Shipper list for JAG).  
As for the title, it is the title of a song Wild Horses covered by The Sundays. The song goes Wild Horses couldn't tear me away and I thought this was fitting so there tis explained. No infringement is intended by this, I just thought it was pretty plus I'm listening to the Buffy The Vampire Slayer Soundtrack as I am writing this (Lucky by Bif Naked is such a cool song!!!)  
This is also to all those lovely people who read my fics and who have sent me feedback and to the brilliant actors on SG-1 who have made this universe a wondeful place to be part of and play in.   
Oh Feedback is good. I don't think this is the best fic I have written but hey I had an idea so I followed it through. I'm eally not sure abut it though.   
  
  
  
****************  
  
WILD HORSES...  
  
Dr Janet Fraiser and Major Samantha Carter walked down the corridoors of the SGC on their way to the commisary to get some dinner. So far it had been a pretty easy day. SG-1 were on stand down and were doing various things around the base and Janet only had a few more hours of her shift to go before she could return home and rest.  
"Man I am starving." Samantha Carter told her friend as they walked along the corridoor to the elevator which would take them to their friends who were in the commisary already. "Janet...hello?"  
Janet Fraiser rubbed her back absent mindedly, not hearing her friend. It had been sore since the early morning and it was now nearly evening. She had woken up at least five times during the early hours, Cassandra getting worried at seeing the woman she considered to be her mother pacing around their house obviously in pain. She had still come in to work however but she was not feeling any better.  
"Hey Janet, are you okay?" Sam Carter asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder noticing her pale complexion properly for the first time that day and sensing that something wasn't right.   
Janet looked up and smiled "Yeah I'm just...I don't think I'm well, my backs killing me." she replied rubbing it again.  
"Why don't you go talk to the General. I'm sure he'd let you go home if he knew you weren't feeling well."  
"Sam I have three hours left on duty, there's no point." Janet replied as they entered the elevator. I'll probably feel better after I've had some food and sat down for a while."  
Sam smiled. "You think you've pulled something hauling all our buff SGC men around the infirmary." she joked.   
"Probably, but hey who's complaining." she joked back leaning against the elevator wall, blowing a strand of stray hair out of her face. Suddenly she felt a wave of pain in her abdomen, her fingers grasping for the edge of the elevator.   
"Whoah." she cried out holding her stomach.   
"Janet?" Sam asked as her friend slid down the wall of the elevator "Hey, are you okay?"   
"Yeah I just...okay that's not normal." she replied as a pool of bloodied water appeared on the floor before she was hit by another wave of pain.  
"It's okay, we'll just go..." Sam started wanting to reassure the obviously scared doctor.  
Suddenly the lights in the elevator cut out to be replaced by emergency lights and it came to a halt. Sam ran over to the control panel pressing any buttons she could but nothing happened. They were stuck.  
"back up to the infirmary." she continued sarcastically going back over to her friend who was now writhing in pain on the floor and rubbing her back.   
Janet quietened for a minute the pain having dispersed. "This can't be happening." she said quietly tears in her eyes.  
"Hey we're gonna get out of here." Sam reassured her.  
"We were careful Sam, I didn't gain hardly any weight, I had no morning sickness I had no idea. I did so much that could've hurt our..."   
"Wait what are you saying? You're pregnant?" Sam asked, all of todays events hitting her at once.   
"It would appear so." her friend replied as she was hit by another contraction.   
"And you're in labour now, here...this is not a good time."  
"Ya think?" her freind replied, crying out as the pain intensified.  
Sam got up and began to press the buttons on the control panel again and as her friend let out another cry of pain started to bang on the door.  
"Hey we're stuck in here, anybody there. Look there is a woman in labour in here we need a med team...hello!!! This is a military base, you'd think somebody would here a person crying out in pain and then come running." she added turning around and looking at the form of her freind now lying on the floor in agony.  
Sam sighed and walked back over to Janet who was starting to cry. "Help me." she replied, her voice like that of a scared child.  
"Okay tell me what to do." Sam replied stroking her friends hair back off her face.  
"You need to time the contractions and see how far dialated I am." she replied, her clinical training kicking in.  
"I think I can manage that." Sam replied moving her friend into a more comfortable position and doing what she said.  
"Sam? talk to me please."   
"Hey sweetie it's okay I'm here. Your contractions are every two minutes and you are five centimetres dialated. Honey you must've been in labour since this morning. How could you not have known?"  
Janet cried out again, Sam resuming rubbing her back gently and taking her hand.   
"There are some cases where...oh god..women don't know. They don't gain much weight, still have periods and have no symptoms, or at least dismiss them as something else until they go into labour. I want this child so much Sam, what if it's hurt because of something I did because I didn't realise...Oh god it hurts." she cried.  
" Sweetie I'm sure everything's fine..."  
Suddenly they heard a voice from outside the elevator.   
"Are you alright in there. Who may I ask is stuck and who hurt."  
"Teal'c is that you?" Sam cried relieved to hear somebody outside.  
"Indeed Major Carter."  
"Teal'c, Janet and I are stuck and Janet's in labour. We need to get these doors open and we need a med team now!"  
"Dr Fraiser is with child?" Teal'c asked obviously surprised as the whole of the base would be when they heard about this. "O'Neill Dr Fraiser is in labour in the elevator."   
"Jack?" Sam shouted realising they must have been on their way to look for them because they were late for dinner.   
"Uh hey Carter. you guys okay? Janet's really in labour?"  
"Oh yeah." he heard the doctor shout from inside before crying out in pain again.  
"I will get assistance." Teal'c shouted worried for his friends, beginning to run off.  
"Teal'c get Daniel...oh god please just get him." Janet shouted loudly to her friends surprise.   
"I'll take care of that. Teal'c go and get a med team and someone to open these damn doors." Sam heard her CO shout "Don't worry okay we'll get you out of there in no time I promise."  
"Just get Daniel." Janet shouted crying again. "Please, I want him here."  
"I promise, you just concentrate on getting that little baby out and ready to see Daddy." he shouted back before running off.  
"Okay your contractions are every three minutes now and you're seven centimetres dialated."  
"I can't do this Sam, I can't."  
"Hey you listen to me, of course you can do this, I'm here, the guys have gone to get help, we're gonna be fine. By the end of this evening you're gonna have a tiny little baby to take care of you hear me? and we'll all be in the infirmary cooing over it and arguing over babysitting duties. Janet..."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Daniel, Sam it's just... it just happened you know, neither of us were expecting it. We were so happy and so scared at the same time, that's why we've kept it quiet but...I love him you know, more than I ever thought and...Owww."  
"Okay honey breathe okay, not long to go now, breathe." Sam told her friend stroking her face and praying that help wouldn't be much longer then commenting to lighten the mood "So that's why he's always getting injured, just so he can see you. Ahh that's sweet." which made her friend laugh.  
"Now I know why an epidural sounds so promising." her friend muttered as they heard a crowd begin to gather outside the door.  
Colonel Jack O'Neill ran through the base as fast as he could asking everybody he past if they had seen Daniel who also hadn't shown up for dinner. Now he found himself having to go above ground, his friend having left the base in his car half an hour ago to run an errand. His hurried manner caused him to be given many strange looks from his confused colleagues, he got even more when running around the car park, his arms flailing in the air as he spotted Daniels car arriving back at the base.   
At first Daniel didn't spot the Colonel who was by now looking incredibly red faced as he ran towards his best friends car, but after his door was pulled open and he was pulled out he knew immediately something was up.  
"Jack? What the hell.."   
Cassandra got out of the car behind Daniel, Daniel having picked her up from school and taken her with him to do his errand. "Jack what's up is mom okay? she wasn't very well this..."  
"Elevator...stuck...Janet screaming loud, oh so very, very loud. Baby coming, didn't know, I need to sit down." The Colonel told them sliding to the ground and leaning on Daniels car.  
"Slow down, what the hell are you talking about Jack, what do you mean a baby?"  
The Colonel took a deep breath. "Janet's pregnant Daniel, she didn't realise and now she's in labour in an elevator which is stuck. Sam's with her and by the sounds of it she's pretty close to having the baby. She wants you there Danny boy, she's scared out of her mind."  
"Well do you feel like getting the hell up and taking me to the elevator?" Daniel snapped wanting to be there near the woman he loved. "Only if you feel like telling us all later why the hell you didn't see fit to tell us you two were involved."  
"Deal." Daniel replied pulling his freind up off the ground.  
"Congratulations Danny boy." Jack told Daniel smiling, patting him on the back.  
"Thanks." Daniel replied beaming, knowing that soon he would have a son or a daughter created by him and the woman who had stolen his heart.   
"Yeah well sorry to interupt this whole male bonding moment but if we don't get back inside..." Cassandra began, and with that Jack having got his breath back started running again, leading his friends inside to where a miracle was happening in the SGC.  
By the time the group reached the elevator a massive group of personell had gathered outside it, a med team, Teal'c and General Hammond among them. The General had been informed by Teal'c and had promptly gotten a group of engineers together who were trying to get the elevator to work and the doors to open, and was now shouting encouraging words through the door.  
Daniel ran as fast as he could over to the door pushing other officers out of the way, Jack holding Cassandra back with him, the young woman beggining to get worried.   
"Janet honey, can you hear me? I'm here baby okay?"   
"Daniel?" she shouted to him. "Daniel I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know, I swear...Ohhh hell." she cried.  
"Somebody do something." Daniel shouted as he heard her screaming in pain.   
"Son we have a team working right now to get that elevator working."  
"Sir she's eight centimeters dialated, the conratactions are nearly coming every minute. This baby is coming sir." Sam shouted to her Commanding Officer.  
"Janet listen to me, everything's gonna be fine. You just concentrate on getting through this okay sweetheart."  
"That's easier said than done Daniel." she cursed breathing with the contraction that had just hit her. "Just talk to me please honey. God I wish you were in here."  
"I wish I was too, but we're gonna get you out soon okay."  
"You know when I pictured us having kids I never thought I would give birth in an elevator." the doctor shouted, some of her spirit returning knowing Daniel was outside and that there were people working to get her and Sam out.  
"Me neither." he shouted back with a smile.   
"Daniel it really hurts." the normally mild mannered doctor screamed begining to cry.  
"I know baby but I'm here okay, I'm here, and I'm afraid it looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for the rest of our lives."  
"What are you saying?" Janet shouted as well as she could through her breathing and the tears that were falling down her face.  
"Marry me." he shouted, everyone in the coridoor stopping their chatting in an attempt to hear the answer.   
"Daniel I don't want you to do this just because of the baby." she replied as Sam sat beside her with bated breath.   
"Janet I'm not. Sweetheart I got you an engagement ring three weeks ago, Cassie helped me pick it out. We picked it up an hour ago. I was going to ask you at dinner tonight."   
"It's true mom and I swear it's a really pretty ring." Cassandra shouted pulling Jack over to whre Daniel was standing. "So you gonna marry him?"  
"Cassie honey?"   
"Yeah I'm here. So what do you say?"  
"Yes, I say yes." Janet shouted before letting out a terrible scream.   
"This is not working, we need to open these doors now." Teal'c shouted moving towards the door which was preventing them getting Sam and Janet out.  
"Teal'c do you think you could pry those doors open far enough for us to get hold of the doors and pull them open far enough to get them out."  
"I do not know O'Neill but I will try."  
"You hear that Janet Teal'cs going to get us out." Sam told her friend who was now getting tired.  
"Man I hope he does." she replied the pain getting worse. "Though I really don't want all the guys on the base to get a good view of me like this."  
Teal'c began to pry the door open. At first they didn't move at all but using all his strength the well built and musle bound former Jaffa managed to open the doors wide enough for O'Neill, Daniel and General Hammond on one side and himself, Simmons and Dr Warner on the other to pull them open.  
As soon as they were open a med team ran in and got a very tired and obviously pained Janet onto a gurney, Daniel entering with them and immediately kissing her for all she was worth, then taking her hand and placing the engaement ring he was carrying in his pocket on her engagement finger. He then along with the med team and Cassandra began to make his way to the infirmary.  
The crowd began to disperse chattily, the General following the medical team down the coridoor leaving Teal'c, Sam and Jack alone.  
"Carter you okay?" O'Neill asked seeing his second in command standing beside him as if in shock.   
"Yeah." she replied "It's just...they're gonna have a baby, I nearly had to deliver it...wow. You know I want one of those." she told him gently.  
"Now, now Carter wait until you see the baby before you start getting broody over it." O'Neill replied putting an arm around her shoulder. "You'll get the chance Sam." he whispered as they made their way to the infirmary.  
Just half an hour later, the doctor barely having made it into the infirmary and Daniel into scrubs, their baby daughter was brought into the world. SG-1 were sitting outside, Sam with Cassandra on one side and O'Neill on the other, General Hammond seated next to him and Teal'c at Cassie's side, when they heard the first cries of the newborn child. Just a few minutes later Daniel appeared at the door wearing his blue scrubs, his baby wrapped up in a pink blanket in her aleady doting fathers arms.   
"Guys I'd like you to meet our very unexpected, but incredibly beautiful baby girl." he told them, pulling the blanket away from the childs face so they could all get a proper look.  
"Oh my god, look at her she's so beautiful." Sam told Daniel.  
"Look at her tiny fingers." Cassandra told them, the little girl clasping her hand around one of Cassie's fingers.  
"Congratulations son. I assume you will be wanting some leave." General Hammond beamed, playing with the little girl.  
"Yes sir." Daniel told the man.  
"I'll get on it right away. SG-1 you are on stand down until notified further, I will come by later to see this little one properly, but for now I have a team to meet from offworld. If you'll excuse me" The General replied leaving.   
"Yeah Danny boy, well done." Jack told his friend patting him on the back. "Can I..."  
Daniel put the young child into Jack's arms and lead the team into the infirmary. Sam looked at her commanding officer as they walked in who was unashamedly talking baby talk to the child who was barely half an hour old, and couldn't help imagining what he would be like if they ever followed their hearts and had a child of their own.  
Daniel walked over to Janet who looked tired and yet was glowing with happiness, and immediately sat down behind her so she could rest her head back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her as Jack handed the child to Sam.  
"Congratulations Janet." Sam told her friend kissing her on the forehead making sure not to squash the little baby she held in her arms. "She's got your eyes."  
"Thank you. She is beautiful isn't she?"   
"Yes she is." Sam replied "And she's got your smile Daniel."  
Daniel beamed. "She still needs a name though and because all of you played some part in getting us here we'd like each of you to think of one."  
"It'll be a little long winded are you sure?" Sam asked them.  
Daniel looked at Janet who squeezed his hand. "Go ahead."  
They all sat there thoughtfully looking at the little form that had fallen asleep in Sams arms.  
"I like Jasmine." Sam told them.  
"Rose is cute." Cassie offered.  
"I saw a film the other evening, Snow White I think it was called."  
"Teal'c we are not calling our daughter Snow White."  
"The childs name was Lilliana, it is a beautiful name for a beautiful child." he told them as Sam tenderly handed the child to the gentle giant.  
"I like Ebony." O'Neill added moving next to Carter on Janet's bed.  
"Lilliana Ebony Jasmine Rose Jackson , cute." Janet told them as Teal'c handed the child to Cassandra who had moved next to Janet and was giving her a hug.   
"Hello Lilli, I'm your sister." Cassandra told the child sweetly. "She's so tiny." she told Janet who put an arm around the young woman.  
"Sam thank you so much for everything you did in that elevator, I couldn't have done this without you." Janet told her friend as she watched Cassie with Lilliana, sincerely grateful for her support and that of all her friends.  
"Hey it's no problem. I just don't understand why you didn't tell us about you and Daniel, or how you didn't even know."  
"In regards to this little one." she told them lovingly as Cassie handed the baby to her mother "I honestly had no idea. I had put on a little weight but I never thought I was pregnant, I felt fine. I guess all those times I thought I had indigestion it was actually this one trying to tell me she was there." she told them stroking her babys face. "And as for this one here." she said nestling her head into he crook of Daniel's neck "We just wanted to see how things went before we told anyone. Cassie was the only one who knew, well after seeing Daniel wandering around our house in a dreesing gown and pyjama's we figured we had to tell her something or leave her emotionally disturbed. We weren't expecting it to happen guys you have to believe us, but the more time we spent together, the more we realised we cared for each other much more than friends should, we realised how much we loved each other..."   
"How much we still do." Daniel finished stroking Janet's face. "If I'd have lost you, if something had gone wrong...I don't know what I would have done without you." he told her.   
"You're not going to get rid of me that easily baby,and now we're getting married. You've got me now honey and you're gonna have me for a long time." Janet told him, looking at the ring encrusted with tiny roses made out of diamonds that sparkled under the light. "I love you." she told him as he leaned in to kiss her.   
"I love you too." he told her stroking his daughters face. "And I'll love you always, all three of you." he finished looking at Cassandra and Lilli who was now being cooed over by Jack and Sam again.   
"I just hope they get the chance to have what we do or it'll tear them apart. I know it did me before..."  
"Hey, we're together now that's all that matters. The past is the past , this is the future and we're together now and for always with two little girls a wedding to get planned. You are my soul Janet, you taught me to love after I lost Shauri, you taught me I was never alone. They'll figure it out too, you just wait, they already know how much they care for each other. They're made for each other. I just hope they're not stupid enough to ignore it." Daniel told her kissing her again, holding the woman he loved, who had given him his child in his arms, watching his baby daughter and his friends and hoping they found the same happiness that he had.  
  
Copyright © Lucy Maria Elmer, September 2000  
  
  
  


[][1]

  
  


~ [DJA main page][1] ~ [Updates][2] ~ [Alpha by Author][3] ~ [Alpha by Title][4] ~ [Alpha by Series][5] ~ [GTKY ][6]~ [Song Lyrics][7] ~ [Challenges][8] ~  
~ [Quotes][9] ~ [Shippy Reviews][10] ~ [DJ Galleries][11] ~ [Daniel/MS bio][12] ~ [Janet/Teryl bio][13] ~ [Beta Readers][14] ~ [Links/Webrings][15] ~  
~ [Sam and Jack Archive][16] ~ [SG-13 Homepage][17] ~ 

  
  


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/dj_updates.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_author.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_title.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_series.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/GTKY.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/lyrics.html
   [8]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/challenges.html
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/quotesDJ.html
   [10]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/reviews.html
   [11]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/gallery.html
   [12]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/mspage.html
   [13]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/trpage.html
   [14]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/betapage.html
   [15]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/links.html
   [16]: http://www.geocities.com/sjarchive/
   [17]: http://www.geocities.com/stargate_sg13/index.html



End file.
